In many cases, if only a portion of an automotive part is damaged, repair of that portion requires replacement of the entire automotive part. As a result, automotive repair processes with respect to the automotive part are not flexible, requiring the same replacement procedure to be followed regardless of the degree to which the automotive part is damaged. Moreover, such a replacement procedure is expensive because the entire automotive part must be purchased. The replacement procedure may also be very time consuming, increasing “shop time,” especially when the entire automotive part must be ordered or otherwise obtained from an external source. Therefore, what is needed is a system, method, or apparatus that address one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or other issue(s).